A vehicle seat (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “seat”) such as an automobile seat has a seat frame constituting a framework of the seat and a seat pad defining an outer shape of the seat. Furthermore, an entire outer surface of the seat pad is covered with a seat cover in order to improve design. At this time, the seat cover is required to be brought into close contact along a three-dimensional shape (irregular shape) of the seat pad. Therefore, in related art, as shown in, for example, JP-A-2012-187254, the seat cover including a part covering a seating surface is configured by a large number of small subdivision pieces so as to match the three-dimensional shape of the seat pad. Meanwhile, peripheral edges of each piece are sutured to each other to form one piece of seat cover.
However, in the case where the seat cover is configured by a large number of small subdivision pieces as in the related art, a number of components is increased, and hence, a large effort is required to suture each piece. Further, typically, the seat cover is bonded to the seat pad. At this time, the portion of the seat cover bonded to the seat pad becomes hard by an adhesive, and hence, stretchability and flexibility thereof are lost. Therefore, depending on the bonding location or bonding range, there is a problem that a large effort is required to cover the seat pad with the seat cover, or the seat cover is difficult to follow the irregular shape of the seat pad, and hence, wrinkles easily occur.